Une part de toi
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Un être manque mais pourtant il n'a jamais été aussi prêt. Danny est mort mais n'a jamais quitte Steve depuis deux ans. Ce dernier est de plus en plus dépressif. Quelqu'un peut il les aider? Angst, mention de tentative de suicide, crossover dans second chapitre. Slash et hetero.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon je vous avais prévenu, celle-ci est loin d'être gaie et reste particulière. Voilà et je dédie encore et toujours à cette fic à celui que je considérerais toujours comme l'homme de ma vie et qui nous a quitté il y a de cela sept ans avant- hier (vu l'heure qu'il est déjà), mon ange mon amour. Cyril… Elle sera en trois chapitres. Je ne vous donne pas plus de détails, vous laisse découvrir…_

Assis sur notre lit à quelques centimètres de toi, je t'observais, te détaillais dans les moindres détails. Tu semblais ne pas sentir ma présence, c'était une raison pour laquelle je ne me gênais pas pour te regarder, analyser chacun de tes mouvements lorsque tu dors, tes petits mouvements de tête quand tu étais pris d'un cauchemar, ta respiration qui augmentait encore plus signe que même dans ton sommeil, tu semblais affolé.

Un an que je partage ta vie sans que tu ne le saches, un an que chaque soir- chaque nuit- je te vois exécuter les mêmes rituels : tu rentres à la maison, épuisé l'air triste sur le visage. Très souvent seul, parfois avec Grace, très rarement les cousins et ne parlons même pas du reste de l'équipe. Tu ne veux pas que le monde te regarde. Tu préfères t'isoler ici, dans notre magnifique villa où nous avions passé tant de merveilleux moments tous les deux- tous les trois quand Grace était sous ma garde : nos barbecues sur la plage avec notre Ohana, les jours où tu prenais un immense plaisir à donner des cours de surf à Grace ou à construire des châteaux de sable comme des enfants, les soirs où l'on se prélassait à ce même endroit tous les deux à boire de la bière, regardant- quand nous avions l'occasion- le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Cet endroit où nous avions faits maintes fois l'amour, se fichant totalement qu'il y ait du monde autour ou non.

Ce même lieu où tu m'avais demandé en mariage il y avait de cela quatre ans, là-même où l'année suivante nous nous étions dits oui devant notre famille et amis. Que de souvenirs merveilleux, inoubliables.

Nos soirées à se prélasser sur le canapé devant un bon film, un bol de popcorn posé sur les genoux, dégénérant rapidement avant la fin et nous endormions dessus très souvent, nus et heureux comme jamais. Exactement comme quand cela se déroulait sur ce même lit où je te contemplais.

Une seule envie me rongeait : pouvoir te dire que je t'aimais. Que je ne te quitterai jamais et veillerai éternellement sur vous. Que je ne t'en voulais pas une seule seconde de ce qui s'était passé deux années auparavant, que l'on t'ait embrassé contre ta volonté et que ce fût à moi que venait les reproches. D'être parti trop vite, trop tôt, de ne pas avoir écouté tes mots. De n'avoir su éviter un chauffeur poivrot. Les médecins avaient bien raison : je n'avais pas eu le temps de souffrir. Un grand boum, ma vie qui défile, les images de nous deux heureux qui me fit une dernière fois sourire. Et puis plus rien.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais toujours à Hawaii hors de mon corps, voyant celui-là se faire extraire de la voiture et emmené au funérarium. Tentant de rester digne, droit à côté de moi, ton visage tendu et crispé, retenant tes larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

J'avais mal en te voyant ainsi, toi le SuperSeal d'habitude si impassible devant les autres, te montrant uniquement vulnérable devant moi, me confiant tes peurs, tes doutes. Je devais être la seule personne à te voir ainsi et encore une fois cela se confirma ces deux dernières années.

Tous les jours je vous regardai à la maison, au boulot, chaque endroit où tu te rendais. Je ne te lâchais pas d'une semelle, c'était mon rôle à présent de veiller sur toi mon cœur. Je voudrais tellement t'aider plus, venir à ton secours, essuyer tes larmes quand tu pleurais une fois que t'étais seul. Criant ton mal-être et ton désespoir. Ruminant encore et toujours sur ta supposée erreur d'il y a deux ans alors que tu devrais le savoir : je t'ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. Très longtemps et que la seule que je maudirai à jamais restera encore et toujours Catherine. Cette satanée Catherine. Cette sale… de Catherine qui sera venue une nouvelle fois en travers de notre chemin. Qui était parvenue à gâcher notre vrai bonheur une nouvelle et dernière fois. T'enlever cette énième bouteille de bière de tes mains ou parfois de rhum afin que tu ne t'endormes pas saoul à nouveau. Je voudrai le faire rien qu'une fois afin que tu puisses continuer ta vie sans moi. Que tu avances, que tu t'occupes de notre fille comme il se devait.

Je sais que tu as autant besoin d'elle que elle de toi. Alors s'il te plaît ne baisse pas les bras. Laisse-lui une chance d'apprendre à vivre sans un de ses papas. Ne la lâche pas.

En te voyant te retourner une énième fois, mentionnant mon nom dans ton sommeil- alors que tu ne remarquais pas que j'étais juste là- je me rappelai d'une parole d'un des anges que j'ai croisé une fois. Je n'avais pas voulu le faire avant car cela voulait dire m'éloigner de toi. Ne plus veiller sur toi pendant un bail mais il fallait que je me fasse une raison.

Si tu dois avancer, je n'ai d'autre choix que celui-là. Résigné, posant encore une fois mes yeux sur ton corps un peu plus calmé maintenant, passant le dos de ma main invisible sur ta joue, laissant traîner mes lèvres dessus sans que tu ne les sentes, je disparaissais des lieux et rejoignais une ville à quelques milliers de kilomètres de toi.

_Tbc…_

_Enfin voilà je sais c'est particulier mais j'espère vous voir pour la suite… Bonne journée et à bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon personne ne m'a donné la bonne réponse. Alors je vous laisse découvrir. La petite intro est extraite de cette série justement. Pour ceux qui connaissent, la série se déroule dans la saison une et l'action se déroule après l'épisode où Melinda perd ses pouvoirs. Et tu as raison Captain, écouter My Immortal en écrivant, c'est… waouh ! _

_Je m'appelle Melinda Gordon. Je viens de me marier, d'emménager dans une petite ville et d'ouvrir une boutique d'antiquités. Je pourrai être comme vous mais depuis mon enfance, j'ai découvert que je peux entrer en contact avec les morts. Les esprits errants comme disait ma grand-mère. Ceux qui ne sont pas passés de l'autre côté parce qu'ils ont encore des affaires à résoudre avec les vivants et qui viennent me demander de l'aide. Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter les leurs. _

_Ville de Grandview, Texas- à 6047 kilomètres environ de la ville d'Hawaii._

Les bras de son mari entourant son torse, Melinda profitait de quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'aucun esprit n'était venu la déranger- même si elle avait retrouvé son pouvoir- et ce n'était pas plus mal. Après cette année mouvementée et riches en émotions, où Jim et elles avaient failli mourir à quelques mois d'intervalle, ils avaient pu enfin profiter d'un délicieux dîner en tête à tête et d'une nuit encore plus merveilleuse dans leur chambre.

Ils s'étaient endormis bien tard dans les bras de l'autre, heureux et épuisés.

Mais cette sensation de bien-être ne dura effectivement que quelques heures : même pendant son sommeil, certains esprits venaient déranger Melinda et c'était le cas ce soir quand à trois heures du matin, des images particulières se matérialisèrent dans les rêves de la jeune femme.

Un jeune garçon blond, jouant avec plusieurs petites filles sous les yeux bienveillants de deux adultes. Changement d'images : toujours un homme blond- le même supposa t-elle regardant une jeune femme le rejoindre vers l'autel. De nouveau, une autre image : les deux mêmes à l'hôpital en salle d'accouchement. Les yeux remplis d'amour et de fierté de l'homme en tenant un bébé dans les bras. Et encore un changement : les deux qui se disputent, un claquement de porte, le blond en colère.

Celles qui suivirent la surprit : encore quelques années de passés. Cette fois deux hommes qui s'affrontent, leurs flingues et leurs plaques en vision- une première rencontre donc. Le reste fut une succession d'images : un baiser, des taquineries, les deux faisant l'amour- étonnamment elle trouva cette image magnifique, l'amour était totalement évident sur leurs visages, c'était si beau- un mariage encore mais cette fois les deux hommes, une petite fille les précédant pour les mener à l'autel. De nouveau des baisers, des visages émus et rayonnants. Les dernières visions finirent de la réveiller : un homme blessé, s'en allant à vive allure, un crash… trou noir ! Elle s'y croyait presque et fut prise de sueurs. Waouh, ça semblait tellement réaliste. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'homme n'était pas loin.

_« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, aidez-moi ! » _Entendit-elle d'une voix murmurée, comme si l'homme cherchait à ne pas lui faire peur, ne pas la brusquer. Semblant perdu, effrayé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui demandait de l'aide, enfin si elle en avait une petite idée. Mais comment, quand, où et pourquoi pour qui ? Une main se posant en douceur autour de sa taille la fit sursauter mais elle se détendit vite en se rappelant de la présence de son mari à ses côtés.

_« Hé chérie, ça va ? » _dit-il d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

_« Oui, oui bébé ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Rendors-toi ! »_

_« T'es sûre ? Tu as l'air toute chamboulée ? »_

D'un tendre baiser elle finit de le rassurer. Cet esprit n'avait pas l'air d'être dangereux donc aucune raison d'inquiéter son époux, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois.

_« Je t'expliquerais tout demain matin, rendors-toi ! »_

Jim se rallongea et après quelques minutes à rester éveillée, espérant que l'esprit ne reviendrait pas la déranger cette nuit, elle le rejoint dans les bras de Morphée.

_Le lendemain :_

L'esprit ne s'était pas manifesté à elle de nouveau, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres visions mais elle se réveilla, épuisée comme jamais. Elle avait expliqué la situation à son homme. Celui-ci avait pensé la même chose qu'elle sur le manque de danger que représentait le fantôme, il lui avait alors conseillé d'attendre qu'il se manifeste de nouveau.

Et ce matin rien. Elle était seule, Andrea ayant pris une journée de congés, et servit les quelques client(e)s qui vinrent s'aventurer au milieu des objets anciens. Une journée qui commençait bien, sans aucun souci à l'horizon.

A midi et quart, elle tourna le panneau d'ouverture, rangea quelques objets et se prépara à sortir rejoindre son amour pour le déjeuner. Au moment où elle allait quitter le magasin, elle bondit de surprise en remarquant quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle reconnut le jeune homme de ses rêves.

_« Waouh vous pourriez prévenir la prochaine fois au lieu d'apparaître comme ça comme par enchantement ! »_

_« Oops désolé ! Faut dire… faut dire que je n'ai plus l'habitude… qu'on me voie depuis… depuis deux ans ! Alors c'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous ? »_

_« Oui. Enfin il y a des jours où je préférerai ne pas avoir ce don mais bon, en attendant… enfin voilà quoi ! »_

Elle l'observa pendant quelques minutes et même s'il était un fantôme, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine tristesse. L'on sentait sa détresse, elle voyait à quel point il était malheureux. Totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les images. Elle y avait vue un homme heureux, joyeux, fou amoureux, passionné. Là tout avait changé mais… qui ne le serait pas, si on se rendait compte que personne ne s'intéresse à vous, ne vous entend ni ne vous vois. Même dans ces conditions, elle le comprenait totalement.

Et une fois de plus, elle ne put résister. Même avant qu'il ne lui parle, elle savait qu'elle allait l'aider peu importait où.

_« C'est… c'est vous qui êtes apparu… enfin dans mon esprit cette nuit ? »_

_« Oui. Suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger comme ça mais c'est le seul moyen que j'avais. »_

_« Va falloir m'expliquer un peu ce qui vous ai arrivé si vous voulez que je vous aide. »_

Et il le fit, lui racontant tout de A à Z. De sa vie dans le New Jersey, sa rencontre avec Rachel, le mariage raté et la naissance de son petit singe adoré. Son départ pour Hawaii suite à tout ça et tout ce qui s'était passé : de sa rencontre avec le fou de Seal, la naissance de leur amour et toutes leurs années de bonheur. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit et cette garce de Catherine qui provoqua son accident. Le trou noir, l'enfer que vivait son mari depuis sa disparition et sa plus grande peur.

_« Je… je vois parfaitement qu'il va de plus en plus mal. Et je sais que… que s'il continue comme ça, il va… il va faire une énorme connerie. Et même… et même si je meurs d'envie de passer mon éternité avec lui, je… je ne peux pas le permettre. Pas tant que… merde, j'arrive même plus à parler. »_

_« Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous… vous voudriez que j'intervienne… que je l'aide en quelque sorte à remonter la pente ? »_

_« Je sais, je sais que c'est loin. »_

_« Oui quand même et… »_

_« S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie Madame Gordon. Et vous ne me connaissez pas mais quand je veux quelque chose… je ne lâche pas. Je veux juste que… que Steve apprenne à… apprenne à avancer sans moi. »_

_« Vous croyez que c'est ce qui vous bloque ici ? »_

_« Je… je ne vois rien d'autre. Je vous en conjure. Je peux… je peux même vous payer le billet si vous voulez. »_

_« Non c'est bon pas besoin. Vous n'allez pas me payer ce billet tout de même. »_

_« D'accord. Alors votre réponse ? »_

Elle le savait depuis le début et ces quelques minutes de conversation avaient confirmé ses pensées. Avant d'appeler sa meilleure amie, elle composa le premier numéro sur sa liste.

_« Jim ? Oui c'est moi ! Je… je dois m'absenter pendant plusieurs jours, je dois aider quelqu'un. »_

_« … »_

_« Hawaii. »_

_Tbc…_

_Je sais c'est très court mais j'espère vous avoir donné une petite idée de la suite de ce cross. En espérant que cela vous intéresse toujours. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Sans préambule voici la suite. Encore désolée pour la très longue attente. Bonne lecture !_

_Aéroport d'Honolulu plusieurs heures après :_

Elle avait pris peu de temps pour se préparer une valise, réserver un vol à destination d'Honolulu et dire au revoir à son mari avant d'embarquer dans l'avion la menant vers l'île. Son nouveau fantôme semblait réellement désespéré même si heureux d'avoir enfin pu trouver une aide précieuse.

Cependant, elle appréhendait sa première rencontre avec l'autre homme car, d'après ce que lui en avait dit l'esprit, il ne semblait pas très commode et surtout très bien entraîné quand il s'agissait de se battre ou d'utiliser… gloups… des grenades ou autres objets dangereux. Elle espérait juste ne pas devoir en arriver là et arriver à se faire entendre auprès du brun. Cela serait bien dommage et terrible. Elle allait devoir employer la manière douce ça c'était une chose certaine.

Après plusieurs heures d'un long voyage, elle parvint enfin à destination. Elle chercha longuement le blondinet à la sortie du hall, comme celui-ci l'avait abandonné pendant le vol- décrétant qu'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que de perdre son temps dans cette carcasse.

Elle s'était retenue de rire en entendant cette réplique, pensant silencieusement que cet homme avait toute son éternité devant lui, mais elle préféra garder ça pour elle. C'était déjà assez difficile pour eux alors il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche. Surtout après avoir pris le temps d'observer le blond.

Elle le laissa donc « s'envoler » seul en direction d'Oaku, sa destination finale alors qu'elle en profitait pour se reposer suite à sa nuit écourtée. Heureusement ce Danny avait pensé à lui donner l'adresse correspondante à son objectif. Le cou entouré d'un lei, elle se rendit au comptoir d'une grande agence de location pour y retirer un véhicule muni d'un GPS.

Tapant d'abord l'adresse de l'hôtel réservé par Jim, elle entra en second celle de sa destination future. Elle déposa sa valise dans sa chambre, prit une douche et retoucha son maquillage- un minimum de prestance même face à un homme homosexuel se révélait nécessaire- avant de rassurer son mari qu'elle était bien arrivée.

Ses pensées tournaient à plein régime, cherchant encore le meilleur moyen d'aborder un ex Navy Seal à la détente facile, expert en combats et très nerveux. Ce n'allait pas être une tâche facile mais elle refusait de quitter l'île sans atteindre son but, quitte à se faire casser un bras.

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné un esprit errant, aujourd'hui encore ça ne serait pas le cas.

Elle prit un peu de temps également pour faire des recherches sur Internet et en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé des deux hommes, hormis ce que le blond lui avait conté. La Navy qu'avait abandonné Steve quatre ans auparavant, différentes enquêtes qu'ils avaient traité avec leur équipe. Quelques images volées par les paparazzis de l'union McGarrett-Williams où elle put reconnaître certaines personnes présentes dans ses visions comme d'autres,… images nombreuses et variées, signe de la diversité de leurs vies. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment.

_« Ils avaient vraiment le don pour se mêler de nos vies ceux-là ! »_

Elle fit un vrai bond sur le lit à l'entente d'une voix près d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. L'homme était revenu, évidemment sans frapper se manifestant à elle comme il avait fait précédemment.

_« Désolé. »_

_« J'ai l'habitude, vous inquiétez pas. Je… je faisais quelques recherches visuelles sur vous pour en apprendre plus. Je peux constater que votre vie était bien remplie et assez surexposée. » _

_« Notre unité avait une très bonne réputation sur l'île. Nous avions de nombreux droits et de grandes libertés dans les méthodes à employer. Mon mari est… disons assez rustre, il nous a mis fréquemment en danger tous les deux. Je vous ai raconté notre première rencontre ? Vous avez le parfait exemple de ce qu'était notre vie. »_

_« Vous ne deviez pas vous ennuyer ? »_

_« Jamais. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime autant. Un homme plein de surprises, terriblement casse-cou, parfois dangereux… mais en-dehors du travail, c'est un homme fantastique et un beau-père des plus attentionnés pour ma fille. »_

Il poussa un long soupir, son regard se tournant vers l'extérieur, perdu dans le lointain. Se remémorer ses souvenirs le touchait au cœur, même si ce dernier ne battrait plus jamais : une vie si heureuse à laquelle il n'aurait plus jamais le droit. Steve ne pouvait pas gâcher le sien, ni celui de Grace. Il fallait que ça marche, par n'importe quel moyen sinon…

Les yeux tristes, il les reposa sur Melinda qui essuyait une petite larme s'étant échappé sur sa joue.

_« Enfin… nous avons toujours fait du bon travail, satisfaisant nos deux gouverneurs. Ça continue aujourd'hui mais… si Chin et Kono remplissent bien le leur à terme, Steve prend vraiment des risques inconsidérés et les cousins lui ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois… de justesse. Je… je veux qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qu'il perdrait en continuant ses conneries. J'ai… j'ai déjà assez perdu comme ça. Je ne veux pas… »_

Il s'était tu sous l'effet de l'émotion mais la jeune femme l'avait compris. Un seul coup d'œil vers le blond suffisait pour lire ses émotions. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et le posa sur le petit bureau situé sous la fenêtre. Elle finit de s'habiller, prit sa clé en main et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre !

_« Vous… vous faites quoi ? »_

_« Je crois que… il est temps d'aller se présenter à votre mari. Vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer. »_

Il lui sourit avant que son ombre ne disparaisse, en partance vers la villa alors que Melinda empruntait la « voie normale ».

Elle arriva rapidement aux abords de la magnifique propriété McGarrett : une grande maison assez classique à première vue mais dont la plage privée qui la bordait donnait un charme fou.

Malgré qu'elle appartienne à des policiers, elle restait facile d'accès et une personne étrangère comme elle- même sans l'aide d'un fantôme- pouvait y entrer sans souci.

Danny s'était manifesté silencieusement cette fois auprès d'elle et lui fit signe de la suivre vers la plage où il savait y trouver son Seal accompagné de Grace. L'homme profitait de ce week-end avec sa belle-fille pour surfer avec elle.

Des années avaient passé depuis leur première rencontre et maintenant Grace était une adolescente, très belle et très intelligente. Danny en était plus que fier et ça aussi, il aimerait pouvoir lui dire à son Monkey. Même s'il voyait très bien à quel point c'était difficile pour elle aussi. Elle le montrait moins et se révélait être très forte pour soutenir au mieux son Oncle Steve.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement la présence de Melinda en bordure de plage. Ils continuaient à prendre les vagues, presque comme des pros. Ils étaient tous deux à l'aise sur leurs planches, sur l'eau, comme si cela avait toujours été leur élément. La complicité et la confiance entre eux était totalement évidente et Danny aimait les observer. C'était son instant préféré depuis… depuis qu'il se trouvait dans l'entre-monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de surfer et pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le sable leurs planches à la main, Grace les repéra enfin et montra la jeune femme du doigt à Steve. Celui-ci parut surpris mais il ne montra rien et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers elle. Le blond ne disait rien, tellement absorbé par la vision enchanteresse de l'homme de sa vie sortant de l'eau. C'était son autre instant de plaisir de la journée.

Le brun sembla quelque peu méfiant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Grace suivant quelques mètres derrière lui. Une jeune femme inconnue venant ainsi le week-end, semblant attendre qu'ils viennent à elle était assez inhabituel et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

_« Bonjour ! »_

_« Bonjour ! Vous êtes Steve McGarrett ! »_

_« Oui c'est moi ! Et vous êtes… »_

_« Melinda Gordon. »_

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Gordon ? »_

_« Je… »_

Elle regarda le blond à ses côtés, ce dernier semblant impatient de connaître la suite. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs ? Mais pourtant, il lui fit un signe comme pour lui indiquer de patienter un peu. Il était évident que ce genre de conversation il ne voulait pas que ça se déroule devant sa fille même si cette dernière était bel et bien en âge de comprendre.

Elle répondit à sa requête silencieuse en lui demandant.

_« Euh… serait-il possible de vous parler seul quelques minutes ? Je… enfin je voudrai vous parler en privé si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »_

_« Euh oui d'accord. Euh Grace tu… tu vas ranger les planches dans le garage s'il te plaît ? »_

Elle était aussi intriguée et surprise que son beau-père mais devant visage ferme de ce dernier, elle ne posa aucune question et partit sans attendre en direction de la maison. Les deux- trois- étaient maintenant seuls sur le sable et Steve lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête les transats.

Elle le suivit et ils s'assirent sur les sièges. Melinda réfléchissait encore à la meilleure façon d'aborder ce sujet délicat avec lui. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude mais à chaque fois, il fallait employer un discours différent, une approche différente.

Les réactions à chaque fois étaient les mêmes : incrédulité, rire au nez, emploi de différentes phrases, de plusieurs faits donnés par les esprits. Elle utilisait la manière douce mais la réaction ne se faisait jamais attendre. Et celle de Steve ne fit pas exception.

Melinda lui parla de plusieurs enquêtes qui n'avaient pas fait la une des journaux, de moments même quasiment inavouables du couple, de certaines préférences… mais ce dernier n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il secouait la tête de gauche à droite, passant les mains sur son visage, retenant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Il ne voulait pas frapper cette femme mais l'envie le gagnait. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer de son mal-être, de sa vie, montrer un tel irrespect envers lui et son couple sans même le connaître ? C'était impossible et inconcevable ! Même si une minuscule part en lui souhaitait que ce soit vrai, il ne voulait rien entendre.

_« Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais… que je vais vous croire ? Vous croyez… vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez débarquer comme ça, ainsi pour me claquer ça comme… comme. »_

Il se leva sans poser son regard sur la jeune femme, fit quelques pas et observa l'horizon, soufflant un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer surtout.

Melinda ne dit rien, Danny ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas le moment, fallait qu'il encaisse, qu'il assimile cette nouvelle incroyable. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils y crurent. Voyant l'homme se détendre doucement, ils se dirent que ça y est cette réalité était bien présente et qu'ils pourraient s'aider tous les trois.

Mais quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, Danny reconnut immédiatement son expression et ce n'était pas bon ! Vraiment pas bon du tout ! Surtout quand Steve ne prit pas en compte sa résolution de ne jamais attaquer une femme.

Dans un cri de douleur, Melinda se retrouva collé contre un arbre, le bras crocheté dans le dos par la poigne ferme de l'ex Seal. De la colère était ancrée dans son regard. Il lui crachait presque les mots.

_« Vous allez sortir immédiatement de chez moi et vous ne m'approchez plus jamais sinon je recommence ! »_

_« Monsieur McGarrett je… je comprends votre réaction mais… »_

_« NON ! Vous allez partir immédiatement sinon j'appelle le HPD et je vous fais enfermer pour un long moment ! »_

_« Mais écoutez-moi ! »_

_« PARTEZ ! PARTEZ ! »_

Tout en répétant le mot, il l'avait relâché et malgré son obstination parfois, face à la détresse évidente de cet homme, elle se décida à partir sans demander son reste. Préférant éviter que la conversation dégénère. Il était trop borné pour faire face à ça actuellement et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

Danny, après un dernier regard inquiet lancé en la direction de son amour, la rejoignit. Il sentait les yeux du brun posés dans le dos de la jeune femme mais ce dernier ne faisait aucun geste, ne disait aucune parole pour la retenir. Et ça lui faisait mal, un mal de chien, une douleur intense sans nom.

_« Vous n'allez pas abandonner j'espère ? Il… »_

_« Non, non j'en ai pas fini je pense ici. Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai sur l'île le temps qu'il faudra et… »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent net à quelques mètres de la voiture en voyant sortir Grace de la villa, rhabillée et douchée. Elle se dirigea vers eux mais avant qu'elle ne les atteigne, un taxi venait de faire son entrée dans la propriété.

_Tbc…_

_Oh, oh je vais me faire taper ! Bon j'espère sincèrement que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre. Je sais la confrontation est courte mais… enfin bref dites-moi quoi ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
